


Enluminures II

by Ambrena



Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Depressed Arthur hinted, French is the worst language ever, Gen, Grammar Nerd, Languages and Linguistics, Librarian Problems, Linguistics, Léodagan sass master, Père Blaise n'en fout pas une rame, also Latin
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 18:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4797704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les déboires de Père Blaise avec la linguistique latine, et leurs fâcheuses conséquences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enluminures II

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marry Black (Ri_chan)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/gifts), [chonaku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chonaku/gifts).



> La légende arthurienne appartient au domaine public, mais cette version-ci a été finement ciselée par le maître des lettres Alexandre Astier.
> 
> Le titre est une référence à l’épisode « Enluminures » (livre I), et à la tradition kaamelottienne d'intituler certains épisodes "II" ou "III".

« Non, pour la quatrième fois, je ne me souviens plus du jour précis où Perceval est parti en mission avec son cheval malade ! enragea le roi. Et lui non plus !  
-Étant donné qu’il a la mémoire d’un étourneau, je suis pas très étonné ; mais de votre part, ça me surprend, répondit Léodagan d’un ton acerbe. Et me déçoit, évidemment. Pas que j’attende grand’ chose de vous, mais…  
-Dites. On a des carnets de compte-rendu, hein. Des brouettes entières, bien remplies, de grimoires et de manuscrits. C’est pas pour les chiens !  
-Et donc ? fit le chevalier avec une évidente mauvaise foi, en levant un sourcil maussade.  
-Et donc on va monter fissa aux archives demander à Père Blaise ce qu’il en est, voilà !  
-Mais à coup sûr ça va durer huit jours ! On va remuer des papiers pour des prunes pendant des heures, tenir le bavoir au cureton qui nous certifiera que c’est rangé impecc’, et se casser le cul à déchiffrer son écriture de pattes de mouche ou ses extravagances de plume encore plus illisibles !… Ce type n’est pas foutu de retrouver sa propre liste de courses !  
-Peut-être, mais c’est comme ça. Il compile quand même pas toutes les réunions de la Table Ronde pour donner à bouffer aux rats... Maintenant, soit vous décidez d’y aller tout de suite avec moi, avec l’espoir que ça rame un peu moins que prévu ; soit on attend de miraculeusement retrouver la date de la dernière quête du seigneur Perceval, et dans ce cas, je vous le dis, on n’est pas sorti des ronces. J’ai un agenda d’ordres de missions à boucler, moi !  
-Merde, philosopha le Carmélidien. Moi qui comptais faire quelque chose de constructif de ma journée, c’est encore raté. »

*****

« Bon, ça part mal… J’arrive pas à lire le mot, là, se plaignit Arthur en tordant le parchemin dans tous les sens.  
-Lequel ? fit Père Blaise en levant le nez du registre.  
-Le premier de la page. Celui qui débute par une lettrine ridicule de quinze pieds de long.  
-Moi j’arrive même pas à comprendre ce que c’est, comme majuscule, nota Léodagan. C’est tout décoré, tout tordu…  
-C’est un ‘S’, siffla le prêtre entre ses dents. Et je vous signale qu’il est magnifique.  
-On est content pour lui, ironisa Arthur d’un ton léger. On lui dira, promis.  
-Et puis heureusement que vous êtes avec nous pour déchiffrer ! nota Léodagan en complément. J’imagine même pas la corvée de se taper ça tout seul, à la bougie dans une bibli…  
-Hé, ho ! Les lettrines, ça me prend du temps, je vous signale.  
-Personne ne vous a demandé d’en mettre, persifla Léodagan, goguenard. Vous ne pouvez vous en prendre qu’à vous-même si c’est chiant à faire.  
-Dites, c’est pas seulement là pour faire joli. Je me suis cassé le cul à mettre tous les éléments de l’histoire dedans, alors si derrière, c’est pour qu’on jette mon travail aux orties, merci, hein !  
-Les éléments, quels éléments ? releva Arthur, perdu.  
-Eh bien, le cheval malade, et le vieillard mystérieux.  
-Ah parce que l’espèce de chien marron aux jambes hyper longues c’est censé être un cheval ?! s’exclama Léodagan, narquois. Ben mon vieux, vous vous êtes pas pété une clavicule, sur ce coup-là…  
-Bref, le coupa le clerc, le mot que vous pigez pas, Sire, c’est « senex ». « Le vieux ».  
-Vous avez intérêt à vite l’intégrer, parce qu’il va revenir souvent, celui-là, c’est moi qui vous l’dis, remarqua le Carmélidien en aparté.  
-Oh, bah c’est une histoire de Perceval, hein, philosopha le religieux. Qu’est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ? Il trouve que les vieux, c’est classe. Il en fout toujours partout.  
-Ça fait mystérieux, rectifia Arthur. Enfin je veux dire, lui il dit que ça fait mystérieux. Surtout quand ils restent silencieux.  
-Ben mon cochon ! Il lui en faut peu ! s’amusa Léodagan. Un moisi avec les dents qui tombent, pour lui, c’est tout de suite la féérie… surtout s’il décoche pas la moindre phrase. C’est vrai qu’on est sur du sensationnel !  
-Et puis ça donne des dialogues nourris, surtout.  
-Ben ça vous en fait autant de moins à écrire, espèce de péteux ! » explosa le roi, piqué à vif par le fait qu’on se moque ainsi de Perceval.

Un silence gêné s’instaura, le temps que le souverain parcoure laborieusement encore quelques lignes, avec une mine refrognée, en suivant du doigt l’enchaînement complexe des lettres soigneusement calligraphiées.

« En plus, je suis désolé, continua-t-il d’un ton qui ne l’était absolument pas, mais je suis infoutu de dire si c’est au présent ou au futur, votre machin, là.  
-Mais c’est du présent, enfin, voyons ! s’agaça le clerc. Avec le passé, c’est le seul temps convenable pour de la narration. Vous me prenez vraiment pour un con. Je sais écrire, quand même, non ?  
-Ben je sais pas comment vous faites pour vous en sortir. Vous écrivez le [ e ] et le [ u ] pareil. Le « dicent », là, ben ça pourrait aussi être « dicunt ». C’est comme si y avait un gros pâté d’encre au milieu du mot.  
-Eh bien peut-être qu’ _il y a_ effectivement un gros pâté d’encre au milieu du mot ! Les accidents, ça arrive, figurez-vous…  
-Non mais là c’est systématique ! Me prenez pas pour un abruti… En fait vous faites plus de différence entre les deux, voilà.  
-…Peut-être, admit Père Blaise avec réticence.  
-Et comment se fait-ce ?  
-Parce que je me gourais tout le temps. En plus, le futur, ben on s’en sert presque jamais. Alors j’ai fusionné.  
-Ah bah ça va être pratique pour les récits de prophéties, se gaussa Léodagan, pragmatique.  
-Là c’est pas un récit de prophétie, contre-argumenta le prêtre. C’est le compte-rendu du seigneur Perceval. Pas besoin d’en faire un fromage…  
-N’empêche que si jamais, un jour, on tombe sur un oracle ou une autre connerie du genre, on sera bien entubés ! Si on est pas foutus de décider en voyant le texte si c’est déjà arrivé ou si c’est un truc qui _est censé_ arriver, je vous résume pas la foirade.  
-Pour une fois, je dois reconnaître que le seigneur Léodagan n’a pas tout à fait tort, concéda le souverain avec réticence. Cela étant, ajouta-t-il immédiatement devant la mine satisfaite de son enfoiré de beau-père, on peut pas dire que les devins que j’ai déjà rencontrés aient été d’une fiabilité redoutable. C’étaient même plutôt tous de beaux charlatans, conclut-il en grimaçant au souvenir de Prisca.  
-Et puis des prédictions, on en a un bouquin entier, ça va bien, maintenant, hein !  
-De quoi ? s’alarma le roi.  
-Hein, non euh, rien, oubliez ce que je viens de dire, rectifia précipitamment le religieux. Un vieux truc qui date de Pendragon… Vu la gueule de l’engin, de toute manière, c’est hors de question que j’y touche, marmonna-t-il ensuite pour lui-même.*  
-C’est tout de même magnifique, une bibliothèque royale bien rangée, en déduisit ironiquement Léodagan.  
-Il y a des centaines de références, se défendit le prêtre. J’peux pas faire ça tout seul. »

Arthur sursauta et se détacha de sa lecture. 

« Mais je vous _paye_ à faire ça tout seul ! Si ça fait trop ou si vous êtes surchargé de boulot, vous pouvez me demander un assistant quand vous voulez ! Enfin merde, j’ai aboli l’esclavage, c’est pas pour que derrière, les gratte-papiers m’accusent d’être exploités, si ?  
-Je n’ai jamais prétendu ‘être exploité’, Sire, répliqua nerveusement Père Blaise en jouant avec sa plume.  
-Alors quoi ?! Vous voulez un petit apprenti-copiste pour vous aider ?  
\- Non non, c’est bon. C’est juste que j’ai beaucoup de boulot, c’est tout. J’ai juste l’impression que vous ne vous rendez pas compte du foutu temps que ça me prend de ranger tous ces trucs…  
-‘Ranger’, ‘ranger’, c’est vite dit. Vous avez vu le temps qu’on a pris, avant de mettre la main sur cette saleté de compte-rendu ?  
-Mais on a trouvé ! souligna le clerc. C’est _ça_ qui compte !  
-Et comme prévu, ça a mis des plombes entières… commenta Léodagan _mezzo voce_.  
-On a trouvé ce qu’on cherchait, oui ou non ?  
-Oui, concéda avec mauvaise humeur le roi, mais le rapport de mission du seigneur Perceval était classé à côté d’une compilation des cartes militaires ! Là je dois vous avouer que la logique interne de votre gestion des données m’étonne un peu…  
-En même temps, vos assistants, je comprends totalement qu’il en veuille pas. se permit de les interrompre Léodagan. Bonjour l’aide, hein ! Regardez un peu Merlin. Le moins qu’on puisse dire, c’est qu’Élias de Kelliwic'h lui a pas simplifié la vie. Le bonhomme, on dirait qu’il est payé à l’emmerder ! Ça lui prend vraiment un temps considérable…  
-Et vous y connaissez un rayon, vous, marmonna Arthur en reprenant le compte-rendu.  
-Y s’pourrait », conclut le chevalier avec un rictus satisfait.

Il se cala sur son siège avec satisfaction, tandis que le roi reprenait l’imposant volume, la mine soucieuse.

« Bon. À part ça, je crois aussi que ce serait bien si on arrêtait le tir cinq minutes, avec les lettres rajoutées, reprit-il après un temps de réflexion.  
-Ohé, Sire, j’ai juste ajouté un [ c ] ici ou là ! protesta père Blaise. Ce n’est pas un crime, quand même, si ?  
-Mais on comprend même plus quel mot c’est ! Vous avez aligné un nombre pas croyable de lettres doubles dans tout le texte ! Et puis qu’est-ce que vient foutre cet [ y ] ici ?  
-C’est parce que le mot est grec, Sire, expliqua Père Blaise en haussant les épaules.  
-D’accord, mais pourquoi le [ ch ] se prononce [ k ] ? Qu’est-ce que c’est encore que cette fantaisie ? Il est LATIN votre manuscrit, je vous signale…  
-Ça vient du grec aussi, répéta l’ecclésiastique.  
-En plus, ajouta Léodagan, parler d’ « ecchymosis » juste pour désigner le bleu que ce con de Perceval s’est fait en tombant de cheval, bonjour l’exagération.  
-L’hyperbole, le reprit automatiquement le clerc.  
-Vous commencez à devenir relou, avec vos mots savants, vous ! »

*****

Avec toutes ces considérations linguistiques, la nuit avait fini par tomber. Père Blaise, Léodagan et le roi devaient probablement être les seules âmes-qui-vivent éveillées du château. C’est en bâillant à fond et avec des yeux étrécis de fatigue qu’Arthur entreprit une relecture totale du fourbi de paperasse qu’il suivait du doigt. Le chevalier dodelinait de la tête à côté d’une petite bougie et le père Blaise s’était attaqué à une mise au propre des transactions de la couronne avec Venec.

« Mais je comprends pas, murmura le roi en trifouillant les feuilles de vélin, épuisé. En fait, ‘equum caballarius’, ‘le destrier du chevalier’, (traduisit-il devant la grimace de Léodagan), normalement ça s’écrit pas comme ça du tout…  
-Comment ça ? releva le clerc d’un air faussement innocent, en levant la tête.  
-M’enfin, me prenez pas pour une bille, aussi, vous, commença à s’énerver le roi. Il manque des lettres, voilà !  
-Euh, quelles lettres ? » feignit-il sans grand talent.

Déterminé, le souverain se mit à compter sur ses doigts.

« Le [ m ] final, déjà. Je sais pas ce que vous en avez foutu mais j’en vois plus un seul.  
-Je les écris plus.  
-Tiens donc ! Et en quel honneur ? s’immisça Léodagan, avec humeur.  
-Ben c’est pénible, c’est tout. Je les mets pas. En plus à l’oral, franchement, on les entend pas.  
-Mais… mais ça je m’en fiche ! s’agaça Arthur. Personne les lit jamais à voix haute, vos foutus livres !  
\- Les gens qui apprennent à lire, si, rectifia le religieux avec un calme composé.  
-Les gens qui apprennent à lire… répéta Léodagan, sarcastique. C’est sûr que ça se bouscule totalement au portillon ! Les trois-quarts des chevaliers sont analphabètes !  
-Oui, mais n’empêche, s’ils voulaient apprendre, eh bien, moi, je suis là.  
-Franchement, j’ai appris à lire, moi, et je ne souhaite ça à personne, marmonna le chevalier bougon dans sa barbe. Rien se prononce comme ça s’écrit, le grec de ci, le latin de mi, et la langue courante j’ai jamais rien pigé aux règles !  
-C’est-à-dire que ce n’est pas encore très fixe… »

Arthur leva les yeux au ciel, sidéré.

« Eh ben quand ce sera fixé, ça sera un beau bordel, c’est moi qui vous l’dis. »

**Author's Note:**

> *Il s’agit en fait du grimoire _Les Prophéties_ , évoqué par la fée Morgane dans l’épisode du livre IV « La Réponse ».
> 
>  
> 
> Pour en savoir plus :
> 
> -Le Moyen Âge : de l'écriture monastique à la lecture scolastique  
> http://expositions.bnf.fr/lecture/arret/01_4.htm
> 
> -L'évolution du latin au français  
> https://books.google.fr/books?id=oarJWjhIJBQC&pg=PA33&lpg=PA33&dq=disparition+m+latin+en+fran%C3%A7ais&source=bl&ots=WJI_rXTY39&sig=I0ne1J6oNYSNJYoDzd_IVrLnSD0&hl=fr&sa=X&redir_esc=y#v=onepage&q=disparition%20m%20latin%20en%20fran%C3%A7ais&f=false
> 
> -Sur l’expression du temps et de l’aspect grammatical en latin tardif et ancien français  
> http://www.paris-sorbonne.fr/IMG/pdf/gerd_haverling_18_8_2010.pdf


End file.
